


Profit

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [11]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Rowvember, Rowvember 2020, profit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Series: Rowvember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Kudos: 8





	Profit

"There's no profit in revenge."

Dane Vogel, head of Ultor's Special Projects division had said that. And such words coming from someone as experienced and respected as him when it came to making business decisions and creating a profit, a man who has risen to such a high position just through his smarts and knowledge alone, you'd believe what he had said to be the truth.  
But in reality, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Velvet, leader of the 3rd Street Saints, had turned revenge into a business at this point. If you took her vengeance on the Brotherhood as an example, it would look something like this:  
Her crew were her workforce, their gear her investment, and whatever goodies they'd loot from, say, raiding the gang's warehouse or stronghold, was the gross profit, subtract the cost of guns and ammunition, as well as the share of each Saint member, and that was her net profit. And she usually managed to come out in the black. Afterall, there was a lot to take from an enemy as well equipped as the Brotherhood that could be turned into resources, you just had to know how. Weapons, trucks, vehicle parts, even the members' gold piercings if you were greedy enough.

At times, clients would even hire her and the Saints to exact revenge on their behalf. Simple assassinatios, thefts, or property damage jobs that people paid good money for, just as long as there was no connection to be drawn to them.

Of course there would also be bad days when there was little to nothing to seize for herself after a mission, but those were less common. Overall she made good money fucking over the other gangs. Adding the income that she got from doing favors for various businesses around the city, hoing, and other illegal activities on top of that, she ended up with a substantial amount of money at her disposal. Money she could in turn invest into new or better gear for her gang to make the following missions easier. or purchase more properties and businesses across Stilwater to have some legitimate income on the side. Not bad for someone who had never properly learned how to run a business, especially modern ones with all their regulations, laws, and taxes.

In the end, anything could be profitable if you approached it smart enough, even revenge. It was just a very personal thing by nature, usually involving a lot of emotions that might cloud one's judgement or view of the bigger picture. But if you used your head, you were able to turn a profit beyond just the satisfying feeling of justice and fulfillment.


End file.
